wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad
Bad Lyrics Sampson: Ah, your butt is mine Gonna take you right, ah Just show your face In broad daylight, ah I'm telling you On how I feel, ah Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian (with Tink): Ah, I'm giving you On a count of three, ah (To show your stuff) (Or let it be) Ah, I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth, ah (I know your game) (What you're about) Ah, Elliott: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Tink (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Tink with The Losers and The Leather Jackets: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sebastian: Ah, ah, the word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long, ah Sampson with Elliott: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right (Sampson: Ah) Sampson: So listen up Sampson with Tink: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man (Sampson: Ah) You're throwin' stones To hide your hands (Sampson: Ah) Elliott: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Tink (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Tink with The Losers and The Leather Jackets: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sampson: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Elliott and Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Tink: Huuuuh Sampson and Tink: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Elliott: Ah, we can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place, dah If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Tink (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): (with Elliott: Because I'm bad), I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, you know Woo! Woo! Woo! Tink with The Losers and The Leather Jackets: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again Tink (The Losers and The Leather Jackets): You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Tink with The Losers and The Leather Jackets: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad? Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs